1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable gas fired apparatus and, more particularly, to a gas fired apparatus having a stand of a plurality of gas storage cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanterns which generate light through combustion of a gaseous fuel have been available in one configuration or another for decades. For domestic and particularly sporting uses, such lanterns include apparatus for tapping an attached container of gaseous fuel under pressure. Generally, the cylinder is detachably attached and serves as a stand or base for the lantern. A guard may be incorporated to shield an attached cylinder against transmission of heat from the lantern and prevent a potentially dangerous temperature rise of the cylinder; a example of such lantern is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,573.
A lantern assembly, including a repositionable handle, is detachably attachable to a gas cylinder serving as a base, as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,225. A ventilated shade usable with a lantern apparatus which extends upwardly from a gas cylinder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,656. A gas cylinder supported lantern apparatus having an encircling transparent wind guard disposed between upper and lower members is discussed in Canadian Pat. No. 974,214. In each of the above described gas fired lanterns, little, if any, warning is provided of the pending depletion of the gaseous fuel in the gas cylinder. To ensure against untimely depletion of fuel, a user must have available a replacement filled cylinder.
As a practical matter, almost no gas fired lantern user keeps track of the number of hours of use of the lantern and thereby be able to determine the state of depletion of the gas cylinder. And, the cylinder is seldom weighed with sufficient accuracy to permit a determination of the quantity of gas remaining. For these reasons,it is not unusual to deplete the source of fuel for the lantern at the most awkward or inconvenient moment. Because of the inconvenience and nuisance of transporting a spare replacement gas cylinder, it is seldom included as part of the supplies for a camping trip or excursion unless a clear indication exists that it will be needed. Also, it is sometimes forgotten and left behind.